Butterflies part 23
by Kksaunt1
Summary: More Jack and Elizabeth, Bill and Charlotte, and little Maddie. I hope you enjoy!


"Honey, I think we should have my Mom and Bill over for dinner."

"When?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok, I will talk to her today, when she comes over for tea."

"I'm going on rounds and then I have a bunch of work to do at my office. I will probably see you around dinner." He came over and kissed her and then kissed Maddie.

"Ok. See you then, Love."

About an hour later, Charlotte came for tea. "Come in, Charlotte, I'm just feeding Maddie."

"How are you both today?"

"We are just fine, how are you?"

"Good, I was thinking. Why don't you call me Mom? I certainly think of you as my daughter."

"Ok, Mom it is. Can I ask you a question?"

"I noticed that beautiful ring on your finger. Is that a gift from Bill?"

"It is. He got it for me on his last trip out of town. I was surprised, to say the least. He said he saw it and thought of me, so he bought it."

"That's very sweet."

"He is. I was hesitant to get involved with him at first, because his job can be dangerous and I've already lost someone due to that type of thing. But then I realized that I shouldn't stop myself from being happy, just because I'm afraid."

"I completely understand. I almost let being afraid of losing Jack, break us up. I'm so glad I got over that."

"What did you mean? When did that happen?"

"Here, can you hold Maddie? I will make the tea and I'll tell you about it."

She came back with the tea and sat down at the table. "Ok, so back when Jack and I were courting, we had gone to Hamilton because my sister Julie and Tom were in a car accident. When Jack and I returned, we were fighting. Mostly he thought I didn't want to be with him. That I was preoccupied with Hamilton and that we were too different for it to work between us. I didn't get how it was making him feel, that I was hurting him by supporting my family. One morning I saw him almost get shot by a counterfeiter he and Bill had been tracking. It changed me. I saw myself losing him and it scared me. I didn't feel like I was brave or strong enough to be with him. I told him that. He said I was pushing us apart, but I was trying to be honest and tell him that I was afraid of losing him."

"How did you two work through that?"

"He told me that we never know what will happen in the future. We talked more and eventually we both told each other that we loved each other."

"So you came to understand that you wanted to be together."

"Yes, although, a few days later, my friend from Hamilton showed up and proposed to me, and Jack saw him do it."

"Oh boy. That's not good."

"No, and I found out later that Jack was going to propose too that day. When Jack saw Charles propose, he said I must have encouraged Charles to give him some indication that I would say yes. Again, we almost broke up."

"Now I know what Jack meant when he said things hadn't always been easy."

"No they haven't, but I wouldn't trade anything that happened in the past. It only made us stronger together."

"I admire what you have together. I'm so happy I may have found it again too."

"I'm happy for you too, Mom. Oh, that reminds me. Jack wants to have you and Bill over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I don't think we have plans. So that sounds great."

"Great!"

"Well, I'm going to meet Bill for lunch. Thank you for the tea and our talk. I'm very grateful Jack found you, Elizabeth. You make him happy and that's wonderful."

"Thank you, Mom. I will see you tomorrow night for dinner."

After Charlotte left, Elizabeth decided she would go to Abigail's and get lunch for her and Jack as a surprise.

"Hey, Sweetie I have lunch for you."

"Hey Elizabeth. How are my two girls doing today?"

"Just fine. We don't want to stop you from working, but I figured you need to eat."

"I can take a break." He took Maddie from Elizabeth so she could set up lunch. "This is where Daddy works, sweet pea. What do you think? This is where Daddy proposed to Mama too." Elizabeth smiled at them.

"What are you smiling at, Honey?"

"You. I like looking at you."

"Oh yeah? The feeling is mutual." He came over and kissed her. "What's for lunch?"

"Fried Chicken and potatoes. It looks like pie too."

"Sounds wonderful. I'm starving."

"Let me feed Maddie and see if she'll sleep. Then we can eat." Elizabeth went into the back room for some privacy in case someone walked in. While she was gone, Jack continued with his paperwork. A little later, Elizabeth came back. "I put Maddie on the bed. She's sleeping, so we have a little time."

"That's good." Jack reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey."

"Hi. I thought you were starving."

"I am, but that can wait. I just want to hold you for a minute." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards him, hesitating, almost kissing him, driving him crazy.

"Your Mom said I could call her Mom."

"I really don't want to talk about my mother right now." He gently brushed her hair behind her ears, looking into her eyes, wanting so badly to kiss her.

"She said she thinks of me as a daughter, so that's what I should call her."

"Elizabeth…." He leaned closer, and she pulled back, teasing him.

"I asked her to bring Bill for dinner…"

"Shh…" She couldn't talk anymore, he had closed the space between them and captured her lips with his. They got lost in each other for a moment and didn't hear the door open.

"Um, excuse me, Constable?" Jack and Elizabeth pulled apart, embarrassed.

"Yes, Ned?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a telegram."

"That's fine, Ned. Thank you for bringing it by." Ned walked out and Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and started laughing. Jack threw the telegram on the desk and turned to his wife.

"Aren't you going to read that?"

"I really want to just continue what we were doing when Ned walked in. Come here." He sat on the edge of his desk and pulled her close.

"It might be important, Jack."

"This is important, but I guess you're right." He leaned over and retrieved the telegram from his desk and read it. "I have to go to Union City. The Constable there needs my help."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow's stage."

"Ok. Does it say how long?"

"No, but with travel time, I'm guessing a week, but I don't know the extent of the case so it may be longer." She looked at him for a moment. He could tell she needed him right now. She was worried, but trying not to show it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go, either."

"I have to, though. I will miss you and Maddie, terribly."

"I'll miss you too."

"Why don't we eat? I have to finish this paperwork tonight since I'm leaving tomorrow."

They started eating their lunch and Bill walked in. "Jack, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Yes, Bill, of course."

"I, well…" He glanced over at Elizabeth and hesitated.

"I'm going to go check on Maddie." Elizabeth left the room.

"Couldn't we step outside, Jack?"

"Sure." They walked outside and shut the door. "What is on your mind, Bill?"

"Well, you know your Mom and I have been seeing each other for about three months now."

"Yes, I know."

"I hesitated at first to ask her to dinner, because of you and what you both went through with your Father. When I finally asked her and she agreed, I realized that I didn't want to give up on finding happiness and love, because of the past."

"That's a good thing to remember."

"What I'm getting at is, I love your mother, and I want to ask her to be my wife. But I really want your blessing first. I know you didn't like the idea at first.."

"No, I didn't, but I was mostly caught off guard. However, I've seen how happy you make her and I am grateful to you for being there for her, and me over the years. You have my blessing, Bill."

"Thank you, Jack, that means a lot. I heard we're coming to your house tomorrow night for dinner."

"Yes, however, I just got a telegram that I have to go to Union City tomorrow, so unfortunately I won't be there."

"Do you want to reschedule? We can come anytime."

"I think you should still come over, keep Elizabeth company for me."

"Ok, we will."

The next morning, as always, Jack got up early to spend time with Maddie. He picked her up and walked out to the porch swing. He put her on his chest and started swinging. "Hey, Honey Bug. This will be the last time we can do this for awhile. I have to leave for a few days. I'll try to come back as fast as I can, but, as you will learn in the future, I can't always promise. I don't want to leave, but Daddy's job takes him away sometimes." She turned her head and looked at him. "Daddy loves you, baby. I will come back as soon as I can." Elizabeth was listening at the door, tears threatening to fall. "I'll miss you and your Mama so much." He kissed her head, relishing her soft skin and baby smell.

Elizabeth came out to the porch and sat down. She leaned her head against Jack's shoulder and slipped her hand into his. "I love you. I never thought I could ever love you more, but everyday, you prove me wrong." Jack leaned in and kissed her.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you."

"Me too, but we'll be ok. Just be careful, we need you."

Jack was gone for almost two weeks. Every morning, Elizabeth got up and rocked Maddie, trying to keep her on the same schedule, but she seemed like she missed her Daddy. She cried more and was less hungry than normal. Finally, Jack came walking in the door one afternoon.

"Honey, are you here?"

"Jack? We're out here on the porch."

He went out to the porch. He took Elizabeth and Maddie in his arms, kissing both of them. "How are you?"

"We're fine. So glad you're home." Elizabeth laid her head on Jack's chest and snuggled in to his arms.

Maddie started whimpering. "What's wrong sweet girl?" Jack took her from Elizabeth.

"She missed you Jack. She has been crying more, not eating as much as normal. I rock her in the mornings like you, but she just seems sad."

"Poor Maddie. I missed her too, and you…so much."

"I'm going to make dinner, sweetie. You spend time with Maddie. See if you can get her feeling better."

"What do you say we sit here, Honey Bug, and catch up?" He sat down and rocked her in the swing. "Wow, you have grown. You have to stop that..Daddy wants you to stay little forever."

Elizabeth listened as Jack talked to her. She loved that he had such a good relationship with Maddie, but she was a little jealous. It wasn't that she wished she had that with Maddie, because she had her own way of being with her. She and only she could feed her. Something was nagging at her, but she didn't know what it was, or how to fix it. Maybe, she just missed him. He had been gone for two weeks.

"Maddie is sleeping. I'm going to put her in bed." Elizabeth nodded. She continued to make dinner. When Jack came back he slipped his arms around Elizabeth and kissed her neck. She had missed him so much. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need you to hold me right now. Just hold me, Jack." He was happy to hold her, but didn't know what was bothering her. She tightened her arms around him. She could feel the tears coming, powerless to stop them. Jack felt his wife shaking in his arms. She was crying.

"Elizabeth, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He loosened his hold on her so he could look at her.

"Nothing. I just…" She didn't know how to verbalize it. "Please don't leave me."

"Leave you? What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"I need you, Jack. I can't make her happy like you do. I can't do this on my own." She was crying again.

"Come here." He walked her to the couch. "You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all while I was gone?"

"Not a lot. I was worried about her."

"You are a wonderful mother, Elizabeth. I'm sure you did an amazing job while I was gone."

"I don't feel like a wonderful mother. The only thing I was successfully able to do was feed her. The rest of the time, I just tried to get her to stop crying."

"Listen to me, Sweetheart. You are great with her. When you are rocking her and feeding her, she is so content and happy. Elizabeth, you are the only one that can give her that." He pulled her close and put his arm around her. "Please don't doubt yourself. If Maddie could talk she would tell you that you are a great mother and that she loves you very much."

Maddie picked this moment to start crying. "I'll get her for you, Elizabeth." Jack went into their bedroom and picked her up. "Hey Sweetie pea. Mama's waiting for you." He walked into the living room and handed her to Elizabeth. "Just look at her, Elizabeth. The way she looks back at you. You'll feel her love."

Elizabeth laid Maddie on her lap. "Hi sweetie. You are so beautiful." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She ran her finger down Maddie's cheek. Apparently she liked that because she smiled. "Jack! She smiled. Has she done that before?"

"No, not to me. She's even cuter when she smiles. She looks so much like you."

"Her first smile, and she has your dimples."

"She smiled at you because she loves you. She needs you and you give her anything she needs by taking care of her. Don't ever doubt yourself as a mother. You are the perfect mother for Maddie, and the perfect wife for me." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you, Love. I really needed to hear that." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think dinner is probably ready. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Then I think you need a hot bath and to go to bed. You look so tired."

"That sounds heavenly."

After her bath and feeding Maddie, Jack massaged her shoulders and her back and she fell asleep, completely relaxed and happy, with his arms around her.

The next morning, everything went back to normal, Jack spending time with Maddie, a kiss goodbye for Elizabeth before rounds. This is how Elizabeth was happiest, not to mention Maddie. Elizabeth walked into town to spend time with Abigail and Charlotte, but only Abigail was there. She hadn't seen Charlotte since the morning before. "I thought she was coming for breakfast this morning, but she didn't show."

Jack walked in. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course." She handed Maddie to Abigail and walked out with Jack. "What is it?"

"My mom left me a note to meet her at the church and to bring you with me. "

"Ok. Well, let me see if Abigail or Clara can watch Maddie." She ended up leaving her with Clara and walked with Jack to the church. When they walked in, Charlotte, Pastor Hogan and Bill were there.

"Hi, Mom, what's going on?" Jack asked as he kissed his mom's cheek.

"Jack, Elizabeth. Bill asked me to marry him. I said yes, and we are getting married, right now."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Mom," Elizabeth said with a hug.

"Jack, will you give me away?"

He looked temporarily stunned. "Yes, of course."

"And, Elizabeth , will you be my matron of honor?"

"Of course I will."

"Shall we get started then?" Pastor Hogan asked.

When Frank said "and who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Jack said "I do," and immediately started tearing up. He never thought he would be giving away his Mom. She had been unmarried for so long, he had never entertained the idea. This was a good thing though. Bill was a good man, and he would take care of her. He made her happy, and that's what mattered.

Elizabeth could see Jack getting emotional. This must be difficult for him, watching his mom marry someone else other than his dad. She smiled and mouthed the words "I love you."

He smiled and winked at her. After the couple exchanged rings, they kissed and it was over. Jack shook Bill's hand and Elizabeth hugged Charlotte.

"Welcome to the family, Bill."

"Thanks Jack. Thank you for your support. Well, we are headed out of town for a few days. Off to catch the stage."

"You both have a great trip. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

And with that, they were on their way out of the church.

"Take a walk with me, Honey?"

"Ok. We haven't done that in awhile. I have a little time before I need to feed Maddie." Jack took her hand and they left the church. They headed past the pond to the hill where they first kissed.

"Remember this place, Elizabeth?"

"Of course I do. Our first kiss was magical, sweetie. I will never forget it. How nervous I was, but you seemed to be pretty calm."

"Only on the outside. On the inside, I was so nervous. I just wanted you to stay with me and tell you how I felt, but I was afraid you had already decided to leave."

She turned and looked at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "When you said I was the one and asked me to stay, I was so relieved. I thought you were going to tell me that you chose Rosemary."

"Never in a million years would I have chosen her over you."

"I know, but back then I wasn't so sure. I'm happy you asked me to stay." She pulled him a little closer.

"Me too." He stared at her and smiled and then leaned in and slowly kissed her. " I don't know what I would have done if you told me you were leaving anyway."

"Followed me, maybe?"

"More than likely, yes. I'm so glad I didn't have to find out."

"Are you doing ok?"

"With what?"

"Your mom getting married. I imagine that was hard."

"It was, but I know that she's happy with Bill. That's all that matters."

"You're a sweet man, Jack Thornton. I love you."

"Love you more."

"Let's go get Maddie."

Later that night, Elizabeth was feeding Maddie in the bedroom and Jack was doing paperwork at the kitchen table, when someone knocked at the door. Jack walked over and opened the door.

Who is at their door? Any guesses? Stay tuned for chapter 24!


End file.
